


I Know You

by SlytherinOwl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crossover, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: Hermione follows a strange man into a blue box after mistaking him for a former enemy.Written for Hermione's Haven - RollADrabble RollAThon





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Roll-A-Drabble Roll-A-Thon over at Hermione's Haven.

Hermione was sure her day could not possibly get any worse than it already was.

And she should know, her track record of bad days was astonishingly long for her age of just 25.

The way the day had begun could already have been telling. She had overslept, because her neighbours had woken her up with their quite… passionate… activities in the middle of the night, but she could not fall back asleep after that until the early hours of the morning, no matter how strong the silencing charm she put on her ceiling was. When she had finally fallen back asleep it must have been not long before her alarm went off, which she had soundly ignored.

Thus, she had been late for work. She was never late for work. Her boss was not pleased, of course. Her work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was not exactly bound to certain times, but her boss was the worst example of a bureaucratic paper-pusher that she had ever seen, and of course he would tell her off for coming late once, ignoring all the times she had been in early or stayed late in favour of her work.

During lunch she discovered that someone had eaten what she had brought for herself. She rubbed her temples to fight the headache that probably stemmed from being too annoyed, and made her way outside into Diagon Alley to get herself some new lunch and to make a plan on how to catch the lasagne-thief. She’d make him suffer.

So while the day had already been one of her worst in recent years – of course almost every day during the war was still worse by a lot, but she had gotten used to living in peacetimes, and was getting quite comfortable with it, thank you very much – she certainly had not expected to stumble over a supposedly dead former Death Eater in Diagon Alley.

When she spotted the man with the blue muggle suit, she’d initially taken a second glance at him because his choice of clothing seemed a bit eccentric, even for Diagon Alley. Or maybe especially for Diagon Alley? After all he was wearing the already mentioned muggle suit, converse shoes of all things, and a trench coat.

Dumbledore’s choice of dress would definitely have been more inconspicuous.

During the second, longer look she had taken with raised eyebrows, she noticed that the brown, dishevelled looking hair looked a bit too familiar.

Then the man turned around to throw a look over his shoulder and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

She knew him. That was Barty Crouch Junior. But how was that possible? Hadn’t the Dementors snatched his soul from him, and was his lifeless body not in Azkaban until it would die from natural causes?

The man disappeared around a corner. This wouldn’t do. Hermione abandoned her plans of getting herself a new lunch and started running in the direction where he had disappeared.

He had walked in a quiet side alley from Diagon Alley, there was no one around when Hermione turned the corner. She took her wand from her holster, where she always had it attached to her forearm.

“Hello? Is there anybody back here?” She could still not see anyone.

She continued walking and checked around the next corner.

How peculiar.

In the middle of the wizarding district in central London, a blue Police Box stood in the alley. It stood out like a sore thumb. Cautiously the witch walked closer to it and pushed the door open.

This made more sense. It was bigger on the inside. Probably been created like her small beaded bag had been.

“Hello?” She called again.

This time after a short rustling a man’s voice could be heard.

“Hello, what are you doing on here?” He turned the corner.

Hermione trained her wand on him immediately. “How did you escape Azkaban? How did your get your soul back from the Dementors?”

The man had instinctively raised both his arms and arched the eyebrows on the familiar face of Barty Crouch Junior.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” He almost said it as a question.

To be fair, he did not sound like Barty had.

“What’s your name?” She asked, not lowering her wand.

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor Who?” She asked.

He huffed out a laugh as though she had just missed a phenomenal joke.

“I’m just the Doctor. Who are you though?”

“I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger. Do you know a Bartemius Crouch?”

“I’m afraid not, should I?” His left eyebrow climbed up closer to his hairline.

Hermione finally let her wand sink. “No, I suppose it is better this way. You could be his saner twin though.”

Even though she had mumbled the last part, the laugh the Doctor gave indicated that he had heard her.

“So, are you not amazed at this?” He questioned, opening his arms wide and spinning around with a big smile on his face.

“Undetectable extension charm?”

He stopped spinning. “Ah, so you’re a witch! Harder to surprise than the average passenger I see.” He thought for a moment. “Tell me, do you prefer the past or the present?”

“Depends on where and how far we’re talking about. I’d love to see England at Shakespeare's time though.”

A smile spread over the Doctor’s face and he hurried to push buttons and turn switches.

The blue box she had stepped in gave a weird humming noise, all in all it sounded as though something was not quite right. But when the box started shaking and humming, the Doctor invited her to the door with a boyish grin.

“Let us take a look at England as it used to be.” When he pushed the door open Hermione’s mouth opened in shock.

“Are we…?”

“Yes, indeed we are! Back in London, we could go and see one of his plays if you want to.”

Hermione was absolutely shocked.

“Who are you?” She asked again, this time more worriedly.

“Don’t worry, I’m just the Doctor, time-traveller and book enthusiast.” He smiled a winning smile at her.

To think that his smile was actually quite attractive was weird because he looked so much like the man that had lost his soul a decade ago. But he definitely was not the same person, and this person’s presence Hermione could finally enjoy.

Plus, she really wanted to get out there and see the past.

The Doctor offered her his arm which she gratefully took when they left the box.

Well, maybe not everything had turned out quite as bad today as Hermione had suspected. 


End file.
